


There's Nothin' I Can Say

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Goodnight, Travel Well [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prequel, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones isn't sure what to do anymore. Set post-3.11, so spoilers for that ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothin' I Can Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel drabble for a Killian Jones-centric post-3.11 fic that I have rolling around in my head ~~(and already have the outline for)~~. Thanks to Laffers18 on Twitter for betaing this. You can find me at [Book_Junkie007](book-junkie007.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to come talk to me.

_What now?_

The only coherent thought running through Killian’s head is what does he do next?

His Crocodile has effectively completed his revenge for him, destroying the one thing he has been focused on for the past 300 years, and now Killian has no idea what to feel. He feels ... empty, as though killing Rumplestiltskin hadn’t been his purpose in life at all.

He had thought that his happy ending had died with Milah (God, he can’t even remember her face properly anymore), but perhaps not.

He looks over at Emma and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could find his happily ever after, after all.


End file.
